everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aya Bird's Diary
Chapter One I woke up this morning and realized something was really wrong, but I couldn't remember what. Then it hit me like a bucket of ice water (which freezes my feathers off) - I couldn't remember. It was really bad. I tried to remember my first class. It would always pop up to me immediately, but this time, it took fifteen seconds. I had ''to tell Nebula. I shook my wings out as the feathers straightened out and some sparks landed on my bed, then got up for the day. I'd talk to Nebula after classes. Chapter Two Maddie was the first to talk to me that day. Frankly, I was surprised I could even remember her name ''"Good, you remember my name!" ''she said, and I nodded. Then she asked, ''"What's wrong with your memory?" I didn't ask her how she knew. She always knew stuff. I answered truthfully. "I can't remember what is wrong, and my memory is - was - perfect." ''We walked out onto the courtyard and I continued, ''"Sorry, Maddie, I have to go to Wingology. Practical lesson today!" Maddie nodded and waved as I flapped my wings and flew up to the Cloud Classroom. Students looked up at my flying form, pointed and gasped. I looked down and decided to put on a little show. I flew up to the sun and stretched my wings, making sure that the draft would still keep me upright. The sun was shadowed as more and more people looked to watch. My Bird cousins flew up and nodded at me. They'd follow my lead. I dived, narrowly missing Apple White and stole her brooch. When I lifted up, Apple was laughing while Daring was glaring at me. I looked at the shiny gold thing in my hands, decided it wasn't genuine, and dropped it onto Apple's head. The students were whooping, but courtyard time was almost over, and Cloud Classroom was a feather-mile away. I flapped myself into the clouds. Chapter Three Mrs. Wing is such a nice teacher! She applauded us for our show and said, "Aya, I love the way you shine with originality! Today's class is going to be speed and silence." I smiled. That was my speciality. I zipped out of the classroom (easy, since the class is a tower-shaped cloud) and cartwheeled in the air. My wings detected a draft, and I lifted to it, spreading my wings so they were at their largest. Mrs. Wing said, "Class race from here to the finish! Winner takes home the golden feather for the day. Three, two one... FLY!" I dove and spiralled towards the ground, right above Ginger Breadhouse's house. There's always something in the oven, so I spread out my wings and let the draft lift me. I saw Cyan Bird in her bird form, and, since I trust her, and she's real fast, I turned into bird form as well. Instantly, I picked up speed and tucked in, to disturb the wind as little as possible. Krysanthe Bird then came, and I tucked in tighter. We're both destined with similar stories, hers being the golden bird and mine being a firebird. Then Flame Bird flew up next to me and I groaned. I transformed back to human form for a faster dive and did a skid stop as the first. Mrs. Wing landed gracefully. She congratulated us for being fast and "couldn't even hear the wind move." I ruffled my wings proudly as my cousins changed form. Of course, they don't have wings in human form. I guess I'm much more elaborate in that way. "Aya Bird, I must have a word with you." ''Mrs. Wing changed her tone of voice. ''"As the Phoenix and the next Firebird in Tsarevitch Ivan, the Firebird and the Gray Wolf, you must understand that flashy is not all that's important. I understand that you wish your fairy tale had more recognition, but if yo continue like this, I will ask Headmaster Grimm if Kysanthe can take over your story." I was shocked and my wings folded, and I fell out of the clouds. Chapter Four I was woken up by Ramona growling at the Three Little Pigs, Cerise holding her sister's shoulder and Nebula shaking me awake. "Mrs. Wing told us what happened. Wingology class has been canceled for the rest of the week and Mrs. Wing is on probation for threatening." ''Cerise said while biting her lip. ''"You need your wings to heal." I sat up, feeling a searing pain in my back as I did so. I turned me head back, and gasped. All I saw were matted and burned wings that wouldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. "All my powers? This can't be. I think Mrs. Wing has been trying to take revenge on me slowly. She hates the idea of me and Krysanthe having the same story." "All your powers?" ''Ramona looks at me and Nebula cries. ''"Yes, Aya. It seems so, that this morning, you had problems with memory. Now, well, you lost your ability to transform and fly, too. And I think that when you get mad..." Nebula bites her lip. I already finish the sentence in my head. I turn around to stare at my once-beautiful wings. Just then, a new girl comes in, looks at them, and fixes them with magic. "You're welcome. The name's Mira Shards." Chapter Five Afterwards, I found my powers working. But when Mira turned into the Evil Queen and took over the school, I flew away. For days, I was just whirling around the sky, then suddenly, I decided to land in a tree. Merely minutes later, a whole group of Ever After High students came into a nearby clearing. I hid and toned down my sparkle. I saw Apple dead, Darling's kiss. Then I realized... I turned into human form and walked out into the clearing. I flapped, and all eyes turned on me. I flapped away, but not after crowing, "The Evil Queen is coming! She is coming!" Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction